Gerald Edmarkson
Jelo B. Elducal'http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847940#113 is a person in the In a Locked Room series who first appeared in the Hot Room. He first appeared as the letters "Jelo" on an orange background, but later became a Flipline-style person. He then became a cartoonish person. He comes from the year 2016. History Born on Dec. 19 1993, Jelo was born in the Philippines. When he was 4, he moved to Echo Creek, Los Angeles. Little is known after that, but at 12 he joined a camp named Camp Sherlite. At one time, he went up the camp bus and looked at the Comet Observatory with a telescope. He got hit by a traffic sign in the back of the head. Luckily he was wearing a helmet, but he faceplanted hard enough that he hurt his face. His face healed the next day. For his 21st birthday, he got a Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen. When he was 23, he was hit by a Wizard Zombie's spell and became the letters Jelo on an orange background. While running for his life he tripped and fell into a pit leading into a locked room. When the Locked Room gang left the locked rooms on August 28, Jelo went back to his home on Echo Creek. His mom was so proud to see him again. Jelo now lives in Echo Creek, hanging out with Star and Marco who happens to live near Jelo's house as neighbors, and works shifts as a food clerk at Parry's Burgers, and a supermarket cashier at Everymart. Appearance In his first appearance in the Hot Room, he was the letters "Jelo" in an orange background, a result of a curse. Some time later in the Cold Room, Jelo became a Papa Louie-style person. He then became a cartoonish-style person. He has messy hair, a brown jacket, brown shoes, a brown belt, blue pants and a light blue shirt. In his Flipline look, he had an aqua and black shirt, which he still keeps. Before his new look, he wore a pair of brown glasses which actually do nothing which he still keeps. His real look is actually the cartoonish look. The Papa Louie one is actually a stage of the rehumanization, and the letters in an orange background are just a mere curse. Personality He cares to help his friends through rooms. He is smart, but is prone to ragequit. Jelo is easy going and calm, but also timid and pessimistic. He is afraid that bad things might happen to him or other people, and is a bit afraid of doing extreme things, worrying he might die. Jelo is also sometimes stressed and angry due to some problems. Jelo always tries to calm down, but sometimes his anger can get worse. Jelo is friendly to people. He is supportive of others, is organized, and likes studying. He also likes hanging out with friends, and also likes playing games. He also likes watching videos. Experiences So Far When Jelo first entered the Locked Rooms, he was a bunch of letters. When he said hello, Cirno says hi, and that she's not sure why she's speaking to letters. Pumpkin Pro also is not sure too. Jelo finds out that he's letters, and he's not sure why he's talking to a pumpkin. When Pumpkin broke a wall that leads to another room, Jelo wonders how can he break the wall. Pumpkin replies that he is a genetically modified pumpkin. Jelo wants to become human again, and Pumpkin tries to change him into a human. It didn't work. Jelo says maybe a few minutes. He then spots a sandvich (from TF2) and says save it, since he's not hungry. Jelo then spots a Dalokohs bar (from TF2) and swallows it whole, but chokes and coughs out a key, saying it was unpleasant. Jelo later finds a wire and asks Ellise to electrify it. Jelo then finds an electricity powered door, and opens it using the wire. Jelo later then finds that some of the walls are almond brittle coated in wall-colored food coloring (a slight reference to Quentin Trembley from Gravity Falls' almond brittle casing) and decides to eat them to find anything. ''More to come later. TBA Outside the Rooms Jelo lives near the Diaz' house. His parents are a few blocks away. He works shifts at Parry's Burgers and Everymart. Items Jelo owns many items since he has appeared. These are/were: * A Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen (keeps in his backpack, still with him) * A propeller jetpack * Retcon remote (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * The Compact Lighthouse and Storage System (Exploded in the Trials of Gnomus Room, second one lost in the balck hole during the SMG room finale) * Potion which makes zombies rise from the dead (Lost in the black hole during the season 1 finale) * Bag of chips (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) Abilities Jelo is an ordinary human, although he is very skilled. * Jelo knows how to operate tech. * Jelo can build grand structures and amazing tech, including Zookas.Jelo knows the Zooka Wiki/ * Jelo can speak to Garfield, and can hear and understand his thoughts, meaning he can hear Garfield. He's not the only one who can understand Garfield, however. * Jelo is a skilled cook. He can cook amazing meals. * Jelo knows fighting, punching, kicking and more. He can do powerful attacks, however he always doesn't fight back due to the fact that he gets scared. Relationships Clover Clover used to be Jelo's crush, which is the first reason Jelo wanted to protect her. However one time Jelo said that they can be friends instead. Willow Jelo is friends with Willow. Stella Jelo is friends with Stella. They also go on adventures together. Star Butterfly Jelo is in good terms and is friends with Star. Jelo might think of her as autistic, but he supports awareness of her problem and helps her when it comes to alot of trouble. Jelo might think of her as kind of wayward and weird, but Jelo thinks that's what makes her Star, and is proud of that. Hans-Cuff ''under pigstruction''''' Milo Murphy Jelo is okay and is friends with Milo. Jelo is trying to survive the disasters caused by Milo, and has always managed to do so successfully everytime. Random Quotes Gallery LRJelo.png|Jelo's new look. Jelo-LR.png|Jelo, in his cartoonish look. Jelofull.png|Jelo, in his Flipline look. Speechbubble *To use Jelo's speechbubble, type *To use Jelo's tablet's speechbubble, type Trivia * In the Season 1 finale, Jelo seems to be unaffected, because he has no powers. **However, Jelo is afraid to fight back because he fears he will get beaten up by the villains. ***This is because he is a pessimist. *Jelo has 8 different outfits which he wears randomly in episodes and comics. **Jelo isn't the only character to wear different outfits. The other character is Star. * Jelo in real life is different than the one in the RP, however they are kind of similar. **They have fair skin and brown eyes. **They have clear vision. **They have internet connection in their houses. **They are both Filipino, were born in the same place, and have English as their first language. **They both like to draw. **They both have a Tab A. **They both own a computer with Windows 8.1. **They are interested in 3D and 2D art and animation. ***They even use Blender, a free opensource 3D software. **They bought Minecraft, and they are a fan of it. ***They use the same username, that being Jelojelly. **They like object shows (BFDI and IDFB). **They like watching cartoons (Star vs. Evil, Steven Universe, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, Phineas and Ferb, Teen Titans Go, Adventure Time, We Bare Bears) **They also play games on their tablet and computers (Minecraft, Angry Birds 2, Angry Birds Fight, Angry Birds Epic, Angry Birds, Angry Birds Action, Angry Birds Blast!, Bad Piggies, Hill Climb Racing 2, Hill Climb Racing, Pocket Mine 2, The Sandbox Evolution, PvZ2 and PvZH) **They use the same username and account in Twitter. Check it at @Jelogelatin. **They both have a YouTube and Google+ account. References Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Real Life Based Characters Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by JeloElducal Category:Veteran Characters Category:Characters introduced in The Hot Room Category:Filipinos